


Idle Observation

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: based on the prompt: '“you’re a gardener with a nice ass that i can’t stop staring at and one day you caught me looking at you bent over and fuck that’s embarrassing but then suddenly you started wearing tighter pants dear holy lord” For KakaObi if you want?'





	Idle Observation

“Please stop laughing at me,” Kakashi whines, “this is serious.”

“Okay-” more giggling, “just-” a snort, “you have to admit this is funny. And how was his face?”

“It’s not funny Rin. It’s mortifying,” he insists. “And his face was pretty sexy too,” he grudgingly adds.

“No, she’s right. This is funny,” Anko chimes in, “You’ve been staring at the ass of some hunk gardening in his own front yard, minding his business, _every day_ when you pass by walking your dogs. He finally caught you looking, and you’re… surprised? Embarrassed? You did it _every day._ It was only a matter of time.” She starts cackling again.

 “You two have no sympathy,” he says, “It’s not my fault he’s always bending over with an ass like that. I’m only human.”

“Look Kakashi,” Rin interrupts his lamenting, “You can’t not walk your dogs, or go an entirely new route. That’s like admitting to him you did something wrong. Walk by him and stare at his ass again. Own it!”

“You used to be nice before you started seeing her,” Kakashi says, pointing his thumb at Anko.

“Wrong. You just thought I was because I had a crush on you before,” she refutes, “Welcome to the real me.”

“Don’t be a coward. Leave this coffee shop, get your ridiculous number of dogs, march right past that sexy gardener, and if he gives you a look, stare him right in the eye,” Anko insists.

“Fine. I’ll do it,” he relents, “but if this goes wrong somehow, I’m charging you both a fee for embarrassing me further. Twenty bucks each.”

Kakashi pushes up and walks out of the shop before he can lose his nerve. These two are almost as bad as Gai and his ‘challenges’. He refuses to be mocked for being a coward by Anko for another month straight, like when he jumped into a river to avoid Gai last year.

It takes him nearly an hour to wrangle all his dogs onto their leashes, and out the door. He’s only about twenty minutes later than normal. Hopefully sexy gardener isn’t done yet. Kakashi can do this. When he finally gets near the gardener’s house, he does his best to settle into a casual walk. He’s not doing anything wrong here. Nope.

When he glances over sexy gardener is in a different part of the garden than normal, but he’s still bent down. Kakashi looks at his ass. Oh, god, those aren’t the normal pants. He normally wears some old jeans to garden in, but today he looks like he’s got some kind of legging-pant-thing on. Kakashi is having minor trouble thinking, _‘They’re…they…the pants…tight.’_ He forgets to keep walking.

While Kakashi holds his dogs in place unmoving, the man stands up and walks toward him. Fuck. It’s too late to run. If he’s lucky the tight pants are a good sign, and not a final mocking before he ends up buried beneath hydrangeas.

“I’m Obito,” the gardener says, “I’d offer to shake hands but you seem occupied with all the dogs.”

“Right,” he says, trying not let out a nervous laugh, “I’m Kakashi, and this is Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei, and Guruko.” He makes a small gesture towards each one as he says their name.

“That’s a lot of dogs to walk at once,” Obito remarks.

“Yeah. You have a lot a lot of plants.” Smooth Kakashi. What a riveting response.

“Well that’s because I like plants a lot,” he says. Then smirking adds, “I figure to have so many dogs you must like dogs almost as much as you like my ass.”

This man does not beat around the bush. What does Kakashi say to that? He doesn’t seem angry at least. Time to just say whatever bs comes to mind and hope he doesn’t shove his foot in his mouth.

“Telling someone their face looks like an ass is a compliment if the ass is yours,” Kakashi deadpans.

Obito looks shocked for a moment, then breaks down laughing. “Fuck,” he blurts, “I wasn’t expecting that. That is a new one.” He continues chuckling. “Thanks, I guess,” he says when his laughter finally dies out.

“You’re welcome?” he replies.

“You know what? Come by sometime without your dogs, and we can talk about the plants,” Obito suggests. “Or maybe we could do something else,” he adds grinning.

Oh. Kakashi likes that tone. Maybe making a fool of himself actually worked for once. It had to happen eventually.

“Right,” he says, “I’ll be back this weekend, with no dogs.” Kakashi realizes suddenly that his dogs have been getting pretty antsy. Time to go then. “See you then,” he adds, and returns his attention ahead of him, resuming the usual walk.

“See you,” he hears Obito sing-song after him.

Kakashi wonders how long he can avoid talking about this with Rin and Anko. He’s definitely going to be laughed at again.


End file.
